


Kimi wo dare ni mo furesasenai yo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Voleva capire che cosa ci fosse che non andava, ma conosceva bene i suoi limiti.Sapeva che ogni cosa andava fatta con il suo tempo, sapeva che non gli piaceva essere forzato.E sapeva che, visto l’umore in cui si trovava, sarebbe stato ancora meno tollerante del solito.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Kimi wo dare ni mo furesasenai yo

**_ \- Kimi o dare ni mo furesasenai yo - _ **

Yuya era ancora sotto la doccia, quando in lontananza gli era parso di sentire il rumore del campanello.

Aveva chiuso velocemente l’acqua, mettendosi addosso l’accappatoio e correndo verso l’ingresso, senza curarsi del fatto che stava bagnando buona parte dell’appartamento.

Arrivò trafelato alla porta, e nell’aprirla si trovò davanti Chinen.

Spalancò gli occhi, rimanendo immobile a guardarlo per qualche istante, prima di parlare.

“Chii! Che cosa è successo?” gli chiese, voltandosi istintivamente a guardare l’orologio appeso all’ingresso. “Sono le undici passate” gli comunicò, assumendo un’espressione confusa.

Si erano visti quel pomeriggio tardi.

Avevano registrato le puntate per il mese successivo per lo Shokura, dopodiché ognuno di loro era tornato a casa.

O almeno, così pensava Yuya.

“Scusa. Io...” il più piccolo tentennò, poi assunse un’espressione indifferente e fece un passo in avanti. “Posso entrare?” chiese, e si fece avanti senza attendere risposta dall’altro.

Takaki era sempre più perplesso.

Chinen aveva gli occhi segnati di rosso, sembrava aver pianto. E di certo doveva esserci qualche buona ragione per cui si fosse presentato alla sua porta a quell’ora, non avrebbe mai retto la scusa della visita casuale.

Ma scelse di stare al suo gioco, almeno per il momento.

Rimase ad osservarlo mentre si toglieva le scarpe e s’incamminava verso il salotto, ormai tanto familiare con l’appartamento da comportarsi come se ci vivesse anche lui.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere o da mangiare?” gli chiese, dopo che l’altro si fu comodamente sistemato sul divano.

“No, grazie. Io...” di nuovo, fece una pausa. “Ho già cenato, grazie Yuuyan” concluse poi, e il più grande non poté fare a meno di notare che c’era qualcosa in quella frase che stava palesemente omettendo.

Gli si sedette accanto, cercando di non fissarlo.

Voleva capire che cosa ci fosse che non andava, ma conosceva bene i suoi limiti.

Sapeva che ogni cosa andava fatta con il suo tempo, sapeva che non gli piaceva essere forzato.

E sapeva che, visto l’umore in cui si trovava, sarebbe stato ancora meno tollerante del solito.

“Ti va di fare qualcosa?” gli chiese poi, continuando a fingere che per lui fosse del tutto normale esserselo ritrovato in casa a quell’ora, senza nessuna motivazione apparente.

Il più piccolo scosse le spalle, come a dire che per lui andava bene qualsiasi cosa.

Yuya sospirò, cercando di non farsi sentire, e accese la televisione, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina.

“Magari c’è qualcosa di interessante in tv, cerca un po’. Io vado a mettere su del tè.” gli disse, rassegnatosi ormai ad una lunga attesa.

L’altro si limitò ad annuire, prendendo svogliatamente il telecomando e cominciando a passare da un canale all’altro.

Una volta in cucina, Yuya poggiò le mani sul lavello, aprì l’acqua fredda e chiuse brevemente gli occhi.

C’era qualcosa in tutta quella situazione che lo faceva sentire a disagio.

C’era _sempre_ qualcosa che lo faceva sentire a disagio con Chinen.

Il loro rapporto non era mai stato sano, per nessuno dei due.

Quando Yuri era più piccolo, aveva per lui un attaccamento quasi morboso, tanto che Yuya si era convinto del fatto che provasse qualcosa di più nei suoi confronti.

Non gli aveva mai detto niente, l’aveva lasciato fare e aveva lasciato che gli stesse accanto come aveva sempre fatto, ignorando il problema.

Se il problema esisteva, cosa di cui non aveva mai avuto modo di accertarsi.

Perché Chinen non aveva parlato, lui non aveva chiesto e con il diventare più grande l’altro sembrava essersi stancato di corrergli dietro. L’aveva visto guardare Yamada con gli stessi occhi con i quali un tempo guardava lui, l’aveva visto cercarlo, stargli vicino in modo sempre un po’ più che amichevole.

E allora era stato felice. Perché questo significava che non avrebbe mai dovuto affrontare discussioni scomode, che non sarebbe mai stato costretto a chiudergli una porta in faccia, che avrebbe potuto continuare ad essergli amico come aveva sempre fatto.

Di recente, tuttavia, si era riscoperto a pensare a lui in modo... diverso.

Non provava niente per lui, non lo vedeva che come un semplice amico.

Ma gli piaceva averlo intorno, tanto. Troppo.

Si ritrovava a cercare il contatto fisico come in precedenza non aveva mai fatto, si ritrovava a gravitargli intorno senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

E, anche in quel momento, l’averlo così a portata di mano, in quella situazione così inusuale, non gli faceva affatto bene.

Respirò profondamente, tentando di calmarsi. Stette fermo ancora per qualche secondo, prima di voltarsi per mettersi a preparare il tè.

Ma fu costretto a bloccarsi quasi immediatamente.

Sulla soglia della porta c’era Chinen; lo fissava.

“Qualcosa non va, Yuuyan?” gli chiese, con l’aria di chi non ha il minimo interesse a ricevere una risposta.

“No Chii, tranquillo. Mi girava solo un po’ la testa, per questo ho chiuso gli occhi. Devo aver fatto un movimento brusco” gli disse prontamente, tentando di sorridergli in modo sincero.

L’altro annuì, poi si avvicinò ai fornelli e si mise a preparare il tè al posto del più grande.

“Lascia stare, faccio io” gli disse, con tono di voce quasi esasperato.

“Non c’era niente di interessante in televisione?” gli chiese allora il più grande, appoggiandosi contro la tavola e rimanendo a guardarlo mentre l’altro trafficava con le tazze e le bustine.

“No. Non c’è _mai_ niente di interessante in tv” gli rispose distrattamente, con aria quasi disgustata.

Takaki per fortuna sua era una persona più che paziente.

O forse, più che paziente, era abituato ad avere a che fare con Yuri. Ragion per cui non s’irritò per il tono usato, non s’irritò per la mancanza di spiegazioni della sua presenza, non si irritò per i suoi modi di fare.

Si limitò a sorridergli per l’ennesima volta, andando a sedersi su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Lo guardò mentre stava fermo di fronte al bollitore, battendo nervosamente un piede per terra, come se fissandolo l’acqua si riscaldasse più in fretta.

Lo guardò aprire le bustine e metterle nelle rispettive tazze, per poi andare a versare lentamente l’acqua, con gesti controllati e accurati.

Lo guardava, e più lo guardava più si sentiva... affascinato.

Gli piacevano i suoi movimenti, sempre aggraziati anche nei gesti più semplici. Gli piaceva la sua espressione concentrata. Gli piacevano le sue mani, curate, e il modo in cui si posavano sugli oggetti, con una delicatezza che pareva sempre contrastare con il suo modo di essere.

Si riscosse da quei pensieri quando il più piccolo gli posò la tazza di fronte.

Lo ringraziò con un sorriso, poi gli fece cenno di sedersi anche lui.

Rimasero a lungo in silenzio; Chinen fissava il tè dentro la tazza, muovendola leggermente come se stesse cercando di decidersi a berlo. E Yuya fissava lui, senza riuscire a mettere realmente a tacere quello che gli passava per la testa.

Passarono i minuti, e la voglia di essergli più vicino si fece quasi insopportabile.

Strinse la mano sul proprio ginocchio, conficcandosi le unghie nella carne, continuando a ripetersi che la sua reazione era del tutto fuori luogo.

Yuri era lì di fronte a lui, aveva pianto per chissà quale ragione, era andato da lui e...

E c’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo al quale Yuya non sembrava in grado di resistere.

Nelle sue sopracciglia corrugate, nella serietà con cui fissava la tazza, nella forza esagerata che impiegava nello stringerla.

Raramente aveva visto il più piccolo in quelle condizioni.

E raramente gli era parso più bello.

Si alzò da tavola con un gesto repentino, andandogli accanto e prendendogli con una mano il viso, soffermandosi solo momentaneamente sul fatto che era piccolo abbastanza perché il suo palmo lo tenesse del tutto.

Poi si chinò verso di lui, e lo baciò.

Fu un attimo quasi surreale.

Per quanto potesse sentirsi attratto da lui, per quanto gli potesse piacere averlo vicino, per quanto potesse anche aver desiderato una cosa del genere, non si era mai nemmeno lontanamente immaginato di poterlo fare davvero.

E ora che saggiava la consistenza delle labbra ci Chinen sotto le sue, si diede dello stupido per non averlo fatto prima.

Gli piaceva quella sensazione.

La sensazione di star facendo la cosa giusta, pur sapendo quanto sbagliata effettivamente fosse.

Il più piccolo non reagì, non subito.

Si lasciò baciare per qualche secondo, e quando Yuya volle approfondire il bacio, quando i suoi denti gli andarono a stuzzicare il labbro inferiore, si alzò in piedi, senza sciogliere il contatto con l’altro, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e stringendolo, forte, tanto da fargli quasi male.

Takaki gli mise le mani sui fianchi, attirandolo a sé; gli piaceva quella sensazione, gli piaceva averlo vicino come realmente avrebbe voluto.

Gli piaceva, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare.

Si separò bruscamente da lui, con il fiato corto, rimanendo fermo a guardarlo per qualche secondo prima di parlare.

“Chii... sei sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da fare?” gli chiese, odiandosi per il suono innaturale che avevano quelle parole. Il più piccolo alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

“Sei tu che hai iniziato, o mi sbaglio?” ribatté, altrettanto privo di fiato.

Takaki tentennò.

“Lo so, ma... tu sei arrivato qui, è c’è sicuramente un motivo, che tu me ne voglia parlare o meno. E non so quanto sia giusto che io...” fu interrotto quando Yuri gli mise una mano sopra la bocca.

“Il motivo per cui sono venuto qui non c’entra niente, Yuya. Hai iniziato una cosa? Allora sta zitto e portala a termine” sibilò, dando mostra della propria irritazione.

L’altro esitò solo per qualche secondo.

Poi finalmente mise a tacere quella parte di sé che gli continuava a ripetere che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che stavano facendo, e riprese a baciarlo.

********

Yuya non sapeva di preciso che cosa provare.

Lui e Chinen erano distesi nel letto, coperti solo dal lenzuolo.

Il più piccolo gli dava le spalle, e non gli piaceva non riuscire a vedere la sua espressione.

Gli andò vicino, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e poggiandogli la testa contro la schiena, sentendo il suo odore, _amandolo_.

Odorava di sudore e di sesso.

Sapeva che era sbagliato, per quanto avesse deciso di ignorarlo ne era stato consapevole per tutto quel tempo, per ogni secondo che aveva passato stretto a lui, per ogni secondo in cui l’aveva baciato, toccato, leccato, morso. Per ogni secondo che aveva passato dentro di lui, godendo nel sentirlo gemere sotto le sue spinte.

Sapeva che in fondo c’era qualcosa che non andava, e aveva deciso di rimandare a dopo il senso di colpa.

E il momento era quello.

Stava per iniziare a parlare, per chiedere finalmente spiegazioni, ma fu preceduto da più piccolo.

“Sono uscito con Yamada stasera” mormorò, facendolo sussultare.

Yuya si morse un labbro.

Improvvisamente, era come se non volesse ascoltare.

Gli bastava quel nome per sapere che la conversazione avrebbe preso una piega che non gli sarebbe piaciuta.

Rimase in attesa, senza chiedere nulla. Non dovette aspettare troppo prima che l’altro riprendesse.

“Gli ho detto quello che... provo per lui” ennesima pausa, e Takaki parve quasi di sentirlo mordersi un labbro, per controllarsi, per non eccedere nelle proprie reazioni. “Mi ha detto che non prova lo stesso per me. Che per lui sono un amico. _Solo_ un amico. E che fra noi non potrà mai esserci niente” concluse, portando una mano vicino a quella di Yuya sul proprio petto e cominciando a giocare distrattamente con le dita dell’altro. “Mi dispiace di essere venuto qui, Yuuyan, ma non sapevo dove altro andare” aggiunse poi, il tono di voce meno fermo.

Yuya chiuse gli occhi.

Li strinse, come deciso a non volerli aprire più.

Era dibattuto fra la sensazione di aver usato Chinen e quella di essere stato usato da lui.

Erano entrambi in torto, ma questo non alleviava la colpa.

Si alzò leggermente, facendo perno sui gomiti per sporgersi verso di lui.

“Mi dispiace, Chii. Davvero. Io non... avrei dovuto chiedertelo. Non avrei dovuto baciarti, non sarei dovuto venire a letto con te.” disse, incapace di esprimere altrimenti quello che sentiva in quel momento.

Il più piccolo fece una risata, breve, spenta, prima di voltarsi verso di lui.

“È anche colpa mia, in fondo” fece una pausa, come se stesse pensando a cosa dire, o a come dirlo. “Sono venuto qui perché non volevo pensarci. Perché volevo fingere che non fosse mai successo. Ma non ci sono riuscito. Poi tu hai cominciato a baciarmi, a toccarmi e...” sospirò, poi proseguì. “Mi ha abbracciato, Ryosuke. Mi ha abbracciato prima di andarsene, e io mi sentivo ancora il suo odore addosso. E ho continuato a sentirlo finché al suo non si è sovrapposto il tuo” si voltò del tutto, sporgendosi verso di lui per abbracciarlo. “Mi piace l’odore che ho ora addosso. Vorrei cercare di avere sempre su di me il profumo delle tue mani, Yuya. È più semplice, così. Mi fa sentire...” corrugò la fronte, cercando il termine adatto. “Mi fa sentire a casa. Amato, anche se non di quell’amore che...” si fermò per l’ennesima volta, ma non andò più avanti.

Non del tipo di amore che cercava in Yamada, Yuya sapeva come continuare quella frase, e in un certo senso fu felice che l’altro si fosse interrotto prima. 

Era vero. Non provava amore per Chinen, non quello che lui voleva.

E non era in lui che Chinen lo cercava, del resto.

Tacque, perché non aveva altro da dire.

Non sapeva ancora se fosse stato un errore o meno, non sapeva esattamente perché fosse accaduto.

Sapeva solo che era felice che a Yuri piacesse avere l’odore delle sue mani indosso, e che a lui piaceva avere su di sé il suo.

Ricambiò l’abbraccio.

Non era ancora disposto a lasciare andare quel profumo.


End file.
